blackjewelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon Sadi
Daemon Sadi (pronounced "Day-mon"), born Saetan Daemon SaDiablo, is the son of Tersa, a broken Black Widow, and Saetan SaDiablo, High Lord of Hell. He is a Black Jeweled Warlord Prince, his Birthright Jewel being Red. He is also a natural Black Widow - one of the only two males in the history of the Blood to be Black Widows. He became the Consort of the Dark Court set up by Jaenelle Angelline, whom he later went on to marry.Bishop, Anne. Dreams Made Flesh. New York: Roc, 2005 He has three half-brothers: Mephis SaDiablo, Peyton SaDiablo, and Lucivar Yaslana; however, only Lucivar is still living. His precise age is unknown, although assumed to be around 1,700 years old (over 1,800 during The High Lord's Daughter Novella). Daemon has the typical long life, golden skin, golden eyes and dark hair typical to both the Hayllian and Dhemlan races. It is said that he looks like a younger, more beautiful version of his father. He usually wears a white silk shirt and black pants, although this outfit is only worn when Daemon himself is allowed to choose what he wears. Like other Black Widows, his fingernails are black-tinted and worn long in order to hide the venomous snake-tooth under his right ring-finger nail. Powers and Abilities Other than his dark Jewels, Daemon's most noticeable skill is his mastery of the arts of seduction. Due to his centuries as a pleasure slave, his bedroom skills are not matched anywhere in the Realms. He developed a style of pleasuring a female to the point of climax with only the touch of phantom hands, his pleasure trademark and mostly avoids actual physical contact. Another one of his trademarks is leaving his mistress unsatisfied and even in physical pain due to overstimulation, while not allowing them to reach the climax, to the point were senses are so overwhelmed that they react with pleasure even when Daemon inflicts the physical pain via numerous spells, a gift which earned him the nickname 'the Sadist'Bishop, Anne. Heir to the Shadows: Book 2 of the Black Jewels Trilogy. New York: Roc, 1999 though he is incredibly tender with Jaenelle. On a curious note however he is very skilled in the actual physical aspects of sex, as seen with his interactions with Jaenelle, despite the fact that in pratical terms he was a virgin due to his innability to feel aroused with anyone else but Jaenelle and having initially struggled with this on their first night together. In addition to his immense powers, Daemon possessed an equally impressive intellect, being an extremely skilled businessman, having set up a large network of assets and estates in secrecy from Dorothea and Hekatah, later assisting his father (and eventually replacing him) into running the family's wealth and estates, being chosen as heir to rule Dhemlan Kaeleer and finally as High Lord of Hell. Likewise he was incredibly manipulative when he let the 'Sadist' take over, fooling his family, the Dark Court, aswell as Dorothea and Hekatah into believeing that he wanted to control the Realms and betray the Dark Court. Daemon is proficient in hand-to-hand and weapons-use, though he generally avoids this and is not as skilled as his brother Lucivar or his wife Jaenelle. Black Widow As with his father before him, Daemon is one of the only two (and later the only one) male Black Widows in the history of the Blood and he is also the only natural ''male Black Widow, as his body naturally produces the Black Widow poisons, while his father learned these through Cassandra and brews the poisons for his body instead of creating them. Initially his skill with creating tangled webs was negligible as during that time Dorothea and Hekatah had twisted the Black Widow arts and killed off most of them, meaning he had only picked up a very limited set of second-hand (and likely incorrect) advices. After having his chalice broken, Jaenelle creates a mental path to help him heal with stops, that contained pieces of spells and Black Widow puzzles and helped Daemon gain a basic knowledge of the Black Widow arts. After joining the Dark Court, Jaenelle (and Saetan in secret) became responsible for Daemon's education, which saw a leap in his progress. One such example was Daemon learning how to create a ''shadow ''at a near-equal level of perfection to that of Jaenelle among other complex spells. Despite his initial lack of development in the Black Widow skills, Daemon was highly capable of creating unique spells revolving around torture and pleasure-giving. The poison of his serpent's tooth was noted to be extremely potent to the point of physically tearing a person's insides and was noted to take some time to reach full effect. Birthright and Offering Jewels As a child Daemon gained an uncut Red Jewel. During the betrayal and denial of Saetan's fatherhood of Daemon, the guards restrained Daemon to take him to Dorothea, though he was able to briefly repel them using a blast of Red energy, he was quickly drained because of this. In his later life he would rarely use this Jewel, though he did use the small chips located within a pair of ruby cufflinks to record conversations for future use. Later he gained a set of Black Jewels, which he used as a necklace and a ring. Various characters implied that Daemon's Black Jewels were somewhat darker and more powerful when compared to other Black Jeweled individuals such as Cassandra and Saetan, the latter commenting that Daemon was more powerful than he was at the same age. He was able to easily overpower Cassandra, a Black-Jeweled Black Widow/Queen in a short skirmish. After releasing the full power of the Black Jewels on one occasion, Daemon was able to destroy the Chaillot capital, Beldon Mor, erasing most of it's Blood members and breaking the few who managed to resist him. While Daemon was initially unafraid of his father's powers and anger, he was the one to back down from a near-killing edge driven Saetan, at one point, due to realising that his father's experience and refined dark power could balance the fight and severely injure or mutilate Daemon though he was still certain that he could kill the High Lord of Hell. Early History Daemon was born in the Terreillean Territory of Hayll as part of a bargain between Saetan SaDiablo and the Hayllian Hourglass coven to bring back a dark bloodline to the long-lived races. Dorothea was the choice of the Hayllian Hourglass for the mother, but Saetan instead chose Tersa, a Dhemlan witch who had already been broken.Bishop, Anne. ''Heir to the Shadows: Book 2 of the Black Jewels Trilogy. New York: Roc, 1999 Although Saetan had never intended to pass on his name - and thus his burden - onto any of his sons, when he first held Daemon in his arms he knew that no other name would suit for the son who was his mirror. Thus Daemon was born, and officially registered as, Saetan Daemon SaDiablo. It was not Saetan, but Tersa and Manny, Daemon's nanny, who had called him Daemon. Before his Birthright Ceremony, Daemon lived in a cottage near SaDiablo Hall in Terrielle with his mother. In accordance with Blood law, Saetan was allowed contact with Daemon and visited with him frequently, often bringing Lucivar to visit. It was at the Birthright Ceremony, where paternity was formally acknowledged or denied, that Dorothea broke the contract with Saetan and denied paternity, declaring that Daemon belonged to the Hourglass. Although Hayll's registers had been changed, the ones at Ebon Askavi were unaltered with Daemon named and acknowledged by Saetan. Dorothea ran Tersa off and performed a spell on Daemon to make him forget his past, warning Manny that if Daemon ever found out anything about his father, they would kill him. He grew up believing that he was the bastard child of Hepsabah, Dorothea's cousin. He was later Ringed and forced to be a pleasure slave in Dorothea's Court. During the centuries of his enslavement, he earned the name the Sadist due to his sadistic bedroom skills. As he grew increasingly violent with the Queens who raped and abused him, he was frequently contracted out to other Courts, often those of Dorothea's "pet" Queens that asked for his services. He killed many of these Queens, and even escaped Dorothea for an entire century, but was brought back to Terreille by her threats to dismember his brother Lucivar, also a slave.Bishop, Anne. Daughter of the Blood: Book 1 of the Black Jewels Trilogy. New York: Roc, 1998. Adulthood After a particularly violent murder, he was gifted to Alexandra Angelline, the Queen of Chaillot and Jaenelle's grandmother, as part of a scheme by Hekatah and Dorothea to destroy Jaenelle, who they only knew was an gifted witch living somewhere on Chaillot. Driven by a desperate need to get Jaenelle away from Briarwood, he unleashed the Black and shattered the Ring of Obedience, thus freeing himself from slavery. Though still drained from this use of power, he linked with Saetan in order to save Jaenelle from dying. During the events that took place at Cassandra's Altar, he shattered his chalice. Though Witch put it back together, it was fragile and left him vulnerable. Ultimately his inability to remember what happened during that night, along with Lucivar goading him with lies supplied by Dorothea, that pushed him into the Twisted Kingdom, where he remained until Jaenelle was able to lead him outBishop, Anne. Daughter of the Blood: Book 1 of the Black Jewels Trilogy. New York: Roc, 1998. Dark Court Daemon spent the five years after being brought out of the Twisted Kingdom believing that Jaenelle had used the last of her strength to bring him out of madness in order for him to call in a debt owed to her. Thus when he finally emigrates to Kaeleer it is with the intention of extracting revenge on Saetan. Despite the best attempts of Hekatah to keep the Queens outside of Little Terreille unaware of his presence, a chance meeting with his brother Lucivar allows him to sign a contract with the Dark Court and take up his position of ConsortBishop, Anne. Queen of the Darkness: Book 3 of the Black Jewels Trilogy. New York: Roc, 2000. Post-Dark Court Once Jaenelle had sufficiently healed from her injuries, she and Daemon married -- first a private ceremony and later a public one, attended by family and friends. It was also around this time that Daemon became the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan in Kaeleer Bishop, Anne. "Kaeleer's Heart". Dreams Made Flesh. New York: Roc, 2005. Twilight's Dawn The last segment of Twilight's Dawn, "The High Lord's Daughter" is begun with the one year aniversary of the death of Jaenelle Angelline. Burdened with grief over the loss of his Queen and Wife, Daemon makes attempts to withdraw from society, seeking only the comfort of his own family. However, on the aniversary he is forced by a promise to Jaenelle to end his year of mourning and attempt to move on. Knowing how little he would desire to create a life after her passing, Jaenelle made Daemon promise that not only would he allow her death to go in peace, but would one day open his heart to another. During the years after her death Daemon sleeps with few women, none of whom ever become true lovers which his father- Saetan SaDiablo- remarks upon. After their conversation- had after the birth of Lucivar and Marian's most recent child Titian- Daemon puts aside woman all together. During the conversation Saetan reveals that he has stopped drinking blood and is slowly making the transition from Guardian to Demon Dead which will only allow him a few more months to live. At the end of that span of time the SaDiablo family gathers to say their last goodbyes and Daemon is the one to drain the last of Saetan's power making him no more than a whisper in the Darkness, and officially taking on the titles of the head of the SaDiablo family as well as the High Lord of Hell. Daemon and Surreal travel back to the Hall and in their grief agree to spend the night together with no strings attached. Surreal reveals to Daemon several weeks later that she is with child and he immediately proposes. Initially Surreal says nothing, frightened by the thought of being tied down as Daemon will not allow her to leave as long as she is carrying his child. However, after some "snarly" conversation the pair agree on terms and marry. Ten months-as stated in the novel- later Surreal gives birth to a healthy baby girl with black hair, gold eyes, and the delicately pointed ears of the Dea al Mon. Immediately smitten with his new daughter Daemon is shocked when Surreal asks to name her Jaenelle Saetian "in honor of the two people who meant a great deal to her" Years pass and Daemon and Surreal settle into an easy relationship with their daughter at the center. On the day of Jaenelle Saetian's Birthright Ceremony Surreal offers full paternity to Daemon, fufilling her promise to create a full and whole family. Jaenelle upon approaching the alter does not return with a jewel which initially saddens and confuses her parents however the child assures them that she has a jewel and that it is simply late and that her friend from her dream told her to wait. Convinced that the little girl is not understanding the situation the pair try to coax her away only for Daemon and Jaenelle to be called into the next room by this "friend". Shocked and wracked with love, grief, loss, and hope Daemon comes face-to-face with Witch who gives to Jaenelle Saetian the rare and one-of-a-kind jewel Twilight's Dawn. The pair speak for a short time during which Jaenelle tells Daemon that his heart has finally healed and that he must allow himself to love Surreal as he already knows he does. She explains that had Daemon married another he might have had children but that without Surreal he would have never had Jaenelle Saetian who is the daughter of their heart and soul, their own dreams made flesh. "Like Jaenelle Angelline, but not." She promises him that she will be with him in the ways that it counts and that she will remain his anchor in the Darkness and Abyss as the High Lord of Hell - where his father had none. Content - if a little bemused by this revelation - Daemon leads his daughter out to their waiting family who are awed and pleased with Jaenelle Saetian's Jewel. Notes Category:Black Jewels characters Category:SaDiablo family Category:People Category:Dark Court Category:Black Widows Category:Warlord Princes Category:Dark-Jewelled characters